Un día
by Yailin Parker
Summary: Atem desea aprender a andar en bicicleta, sin embargo es el rey de los juegos, no del deporte, y lo más importante tendra Seto la suficiente paciencia para enseñarle? (One-shot, para el desafio cuatro partes (1))
1. Chapter 1

Un día

—Como dice el dicho, la sexta es la vencida — decía un chico de piel blanca, cabello puntiagudo tricolor y un par de ojos carmesí, con mucho entusiasmo, pues él nunca se daba por vencido ante nada.

—Así no dice el dicho, pero si realmente quieres lograrlo, solo ten fe en el corazón del manubrio— se burlaba su pareja, pues a pesar de que su esposo ya tenía varios rasguños por todos lados, el seguía insistiendo en aprender a montar en la bicicleta.

—Esa es lo tontería más grande que he escuchado—

— ¿De verdad…?—

—Si, - contesto secamente el joven— Así que estoy listo Seto, esta vez lo haré bien, mira cómo lo logro ahora – agrego agarrándose del manubrio con todas sus fuerzas, enfoco su vista hacia el frente, coloco su pie derecho sobre el pedal y empujo suavemente para adelante.

La bicicleta empezó a rodar al instante, el chico arriba de ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el equilibrio, sujetado fuertemente el manubrio, pues se le iba de un lado a otro; cuando al fin logro pedalear con más seguridad comenzó cantar.

 _Mi bicicleta,_

 _Tiene dos ruedas_

 _Se le ha ponchado una…_

Seto no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la canción entonada por Atem, pero se borró al instante de su boca al ver como su amado esposo se estrellaba contra una banca, girando cómicamente y cayendo hasta el otro extremo; así que solo corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Ya fue suficiente – dijo Seto, mientras con un dedo limpiaba la sangre que salía del labio de Atem, y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Atem, por su parte solo asintió, pues a pesar de portar su equipo de protección, sentía grandes punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Seto ayudo a sentarlo con mucho cuidado sobre la banca, suspirando, para no soltar una carcajada, pues el recuerdo de Atem cayendo, golpeaba como un recuerdo resiente.

-¿Crees que a la séptima vez logre hacerlo?

-Creo que por hoy ha sido demasiada práctica Atem, además ¿No quieres probar el panque de chocolate que horneamos con Moki ayer?

-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Sabes que amo el chocolate!

-¿Más que a mí? –Con una sonrisa seductora Seto lo acurruco en sus brazos, cargando con cuidado a su esposo herido

-¡Mmmm! ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes celos del chocolate?-Atem le devolvió una mirada traviesa

-Depende… ¿Lo amas más que a mí?-

Atem se quedó en silencio balanceando sus piernas con gracia mientras veía el rostro serio del dueño de Kaiba Corp fijo en él, incluso dio un bostezo divertido al ver como la faz de su esposo se tornaba roja de ira.

-Seto… No hay nada en este mundo que no ame más que a ti, no entiendo porque te enojas.

—Bueno, no me gusta estar en segundo lugar, y menos cuando hablamos de chocolate –

Atem por su parte solo ofreció a cambio una sonrisa coqueta, pues ya sabía cómo hacer enojar a Seto.

—Sabes….que bueno que accediste a pasar el día conmigo y no en tu oficina, donde no pasa nada interesante- Decía Atem, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Seto.

—Tal vez tengas razón, el verte caer ha sido más entretenido de lo que pensé – dijo Seto, burlándose una vez más.

—Yo no le veo lo divertido – contesto Atem enojado.

—Pero yo si- dijo Seto, tomando el mentón de Atem para acercar sus labios con los de su esposo.

 _Volveré a salir al parque más seguido con él, debo de admitir que me divertí mucho,_ pensaba Seto, mientras saboreaba los labios de su esposa, los cuales tenían un ligero sabor a tierra y a sangre.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Un Almuerzo

No tomo mucho tiempo para que el peculiar matrimonio atravesara la puerta de su hogar, el objeto de tortura causante de las heridas de Atem, fue dejado a fuera recargado en la pared. Por su parte el castaño no lo soltó de la cintura y movía la cabeza renuente recordando la mañana que paso con su esposo que entusiasta pensó en montar esa bicicleta infernal.

\- ¡En unos días lo intentare de nuevo Seto! Si niños mas pequeños que yo lo pueden hacer ¡Yo también puedo!

-Los niños pequeños llevan ruedas de entrenamiento antes de montar sin ellas, te dije antes que las necesitabas, pero te negaste.

-Me vería ridículo con eso en mi bicicleta roja con ruedas de entrenamiento

-Te vez más ridículo cayendo una y otra vez al piso, sobre todo queriendo hacerlo desde la parte alta inclinada

\- ¡En el circuito del centro del parque hay solo niños! Algunos incluso con triciclos ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahí?

-Aprender como ellos, y no tiene nada de malo Atem

-Tu puedes enseñarme, Moki me dijo que tu le enseñaste a montar cuando eran niños

-Y lo hice

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema Seto?

-El problema es que no me escuchas, ahora quédate aquí, no te muevas, iré a traer el botiquín del piso de arriba, bajare en un momento.

Atem hizo un puchero y solo asintió mirando algo resentido como su amado príncipe azul subía al piso de arriba, recargo su cabeza en el sillón, esa pequeña discusión lo había dejado sediento, la cocina no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba, miro el reloj en la pared, ¿Cuánto dura un momento en medida de tiempo? Para el Seto estaba tardando demasiado, con algo de esfuerzo se levantó, y camino a la cocina.

Su vista se enfoco en el refrigerador, unos cuantos pasos más lo separaban, pero llegaría, respiro pesado pues sus piernas se sentían pesadas como un yunque, sonrió al tocar la fría puerta donde estaban pegado ese imán que adornaban el espacio, un mago oscuro y un dragón ojiazul; al abrirla miro en el interior y hasta el fondo había una botella con una extraña etiqueta que llamo su atención.

Era de un color uva algo chillón y llamativo, con suerte era un refresco nuevo, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto, pero el dolor físico te hace olvidar algunas cosas luego de haber caído tantas veces sobre la cabeza, se encogió de hombros, tomo la bebida y con destreza llego a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

Su esposo aun no bajaba para su alivio, así que en lo que esperaba a que lo hiciera, decidió abrir la botella y deber el contenido antes de que llegara, dio un trago y le pareció muy bueno, era dulce pero no demasiado, siguió bebiendo hasta que el recipiente quedo vacío, si que tenía sed, dejo a un lado la botella, y se dejo recostar en el sofá.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, de repente empezó a sentir que tenía mucho calor, ¿Seto abría prendido la calefacción?, no, no era posible, el botón para eso estaba en la planta baja, y el aun no estaba ahí; su mente no encontró nada mejor que hacer que pensar en su esposo.

Era muy alto, sus brazos eran tan musculosos, su abdomen bien formado era adictivo de apreciar, aunque el ya había hecho mas que eso, no dejaba de resultar magnética la forma en la que ese hombre lo atraía; su mente estaba jugando sucio al recordar sus pasionales encuentros, la voz de Seto susurrando cosas en tono grave, solo para él, sus manos frías recorriendo cada rincón de su piel, suspiro notando como sus manos hacían un recorrido turístico por donde su flamante ojiazul lo había tocado.

De inmediato como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, en su vista nublada lo vio a el con un rostro sorprendido, el botiquín en el piso, al parecer le estaba diciendo algo, mas al chocar miradas y ver sus zafiros azules hermosos; su cuerpo pedía más atención; sin inmutarse siguió tocando su piel que pedía con desesperación seguir sintiendo cada roce.

Seto por su parte se encontraba una visión muy seductora delante de él, su esposo casi desnudo en el sofá dándose placer, mientras susurraba su nombre entre gemidos pausados, sin la más mínima culpa en su rostro que estaba rojo, con ojos algo llorosos pero que desbordaban lujuria pura. Su instinto depredador se descontrolo, se olvido por completo del botiquín y le dio rienda suelta al deseo pasional, reclamo sus labios con hambre voraz, la ropa interior de Atem la arrojo lejos, vio la entrepierna dura que ya tenía liquido saliendo que al parecer no pudo contener, con una mirada traviesa, dirigió su boca para probar la esencia de su amado hombre, ese toque amargo tan natural y viril que tenía era una droga sin duda de la cual no pensaba nunca revitalizarse.

-¡Seto! ¡Más! ¡Te necesito!- Fue lo que con dificultad logro pronunciar el joven de mirada carmín que se sentía como en un oasis de perdición

-Como ordene su majestad. -Dijo Seto que solo se dedico a complacer los deseos de ambos, lo amaba con locura, le hacía perder todo rastro de lógica.

Sin añadir más palabras preparo la entrada de su marido combinando su saliva con el rastro de semilla que había dejado en el interior de su boca cuando logro hacer que se viniera, para él, Atem era la criatura mas divina y hermosa del universo, se sentía afortunado de estar a su lado compartiendo momentos, en especial, los momentos íntimos y aunque ambos eran reservados, le agrado que esta vez fuera su esposo quien tomara la iniciativa.

-¿Listo?

-¡Si Seto! ¡Hazlo!.

Justo ahí ambos se volvieron a unir, las embestidas resultaron cada vez más profundas, no se tomaron la molestia de ir al cuarto, estar juntos era prioridad, sentir que se pertenecían era más importante, como la lluvia de mordidas, caricias, y besos con los cuales manifestaban fuerte y claro lo mucho que se amaban incondicionalmente, sin ningún factor en común, aun con los obstáculos, incluso pese a ellos mismos, eran el uno para el otro.

Bueno esta es la segunda parte del reto cuatro partes.

Mil, Mil gracias Luisa, no se que haria yo sin ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Una tarde

Después de los acontecimientos recientes, Atem se quedó profundamente dormido, permitiéndole a Seto limpiar y curar las heridas causadas por las caídas recibidas esa misma mañana; se metió al baño para tirar en el cesto todos los algodones que había usado, así mismo se miro al espejo y comenzó a arreglarse la camisa, era muy probable que Atem durmiera por lo que restaba del día, así que él iría a la oficina, tal vez aún podría hacer algo del trabajo de ese día.

Antes de salir del baño se miro una última vez al espejo solo para ver que su aspecto era el adecuado; al regresar de nuevo a la habitación volteo a ver a su esposo, quien respiraba tranquilamente, así que se acerco sin importarle si hacia ruido, después de todo Atem era de sueño pesado, bajo su rostro solo para darle un cálido beso.

—Nos vemos en la noche- le dijo, y se alisto para salir.

No había dado más de cinco pasos de la cama, cuando se topo con unos pequeños juguetes que el solía utilizar mucho, se acerco a ellos y cual niño pequeño comenzó a jugar con ellos.

Al abrir los ojos, Atem pudo ver que su amado esposo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, se encontraba bien arreglado tal vez quiso ir a la oficina, este ultimo pensamiento lo molesto un poco, ¿Que acaso Seto no había prometido que pasaría todo el día con él?, pero no replico nada, pues observo como su amado esposo estaba muy entretenido con un yoyo, lo aventaba solo para regresarlo de nuevo, hacia formas incluso con él.

—Seto…- Lo llamó.

—Ya despertaste, pensé que dormirías todo el día- dijo Seto, dejando de jugar y levantándose para ayudar a su esposo a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Vas a algún lado? – le pregunto.

—Quería ir a la oficina, pero me entretuve con esto- dijo mostrando aquel pequeño yoyo de color azul — ¿Dime tienes planeado algo más para hoy? -

—Sabes…aún tengo calor, que te parece si vamos a la piscina- decía Atem levantándose de la cama, solo para besar seductoramente a su esposo.

Seto lo beso con deseo, si su esposo deseaba que lo hiciera suyo de nuevo, por él no había ningún problema, así que comenzó a usar sus manos para recorrer aquel bello cuerpo, aunque sintió la necesidad de detenerse, pues sintió los vendajes que le había colocado, tal vez nadar un rato podría ayudarlo a que el efecto de la bebida afrodisiaca se le pasara con más rapidez.

—¿Seto? -

—Vamos a la piscina, ponte tu traje, si te mojas los vendajes no importa, te los cambiare de nuevo – dijo Seto levantándose y dirigiéndose al closet para sacar sus trajes de baño.

La piscina se encontraba en la parte trasera de su casa, no era muy grande, pues realmente ahí solo estaban ellos; Atem cual niño pequeño no tardo en aventarse un clavado, y comenzando a brasear, nado cual hermoso cisne rodeando toda la estructura.

Seto se sentó a observar a su esposo, amaba cada que actuaba como un niño pequeño, así que un sentimiento de creatividad e inspiración lo inundaron en ese momento; acerco un banco, un tripee, un juego de pinturas primarias, los pinceles, lienzo, y como artista profesional comenzó a trazar cual bello óleo la figura de su amado esposo dentro de esa piscina.

Pocos sabían que una de sus pasiones era pintar, la creatividad que el tenía no solo se limitaba a las maquinas, era un paisajista talentoso, de haber estudiado una carrera lejos del mundo de los negocios, definitivamente esa era una opción que le hubiera gustado explorar. Pero la responsabilidad de la empresa se lo impidió por muchos años. Y aunque su hermano ahora era el presidente de la Corporación Kaiba, no pudo dejar de ser su mano derecha.

Luego de regresar de su luna de miel, fue Atem quien le insistió que explotara su potencial, lo sorprendió con todo un kit profesional de pintura y una inscripción en la Universidad de Artes de Domino, ahora que tenían mas tiempo libre, le pareció que sería una excelente idea inmortalizar mas memorias agradables para variar.

Termino de aplicar la última pincelada y sonrió complacido por el resultado de su trabajo, aunque en su opinión no había medio que pudiera ser capaz de capturar con total precisión la belleza del hombre que amaba, su interpretación era bastante cercana. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percato de que su inquieto marido había salido de la piscina desde hace un tiempo y ahora el observaba maravillado lo que estaba creando.

—Es precioso Seto. -Dijo abrazando su espalda dando besos suaves por su piel expuesta

—¿De verdad? Yo prefiero al real que esta a mi lado—Dijo volteando para tomar a su esposo y besarlo con pasión, mientras lo cargaba, ambos rieron disfrutando del espacio que habían creado únicamente para ellos.

—Te amo tanto Seto. —Pronuncio aferrándose a los fuertes brazos que le daban toda la confianza del universo, se sentía tan dichoso de poder vivir al lado del dueño de su corazón, que terminaran juntos era algo que desde que estaba prisionero en el rompecabezas sin memorias soñaba profundamente, al cruzar miradas la primera vez, ya lo sabía, eran compatibles, ambos eran orgullosos, aprendieron con el tiempo a ceder, pues al final si los dos permanecían unidos, si los dos sentían que entre ellos podían sin temor ser vulnerables, eso bastaba al final.


End file.
